musikfandomcom-20200229-history
Yung Joc
thumb|Yung Joc während eines Konzerts Yung Joc (* 2. April 1983 in Atlanta, Georgia; eigentlicher Name Jasiel A. Robinson) ist ein US-amerikanischer Rapper. Er war im Jahr 2006 für den Grammy nominiert. Yung Joc steht bei P. Diddys Label Bad Boy South Entertainment unter Vertrag. Biografie Robinson, Sohn des Besitzers einer Haarpflegeprodukt Firma, wurde am 2. April 1983 in Atlanta geboren. Mit ungefähr zehn Jahren begann Robinson zu rappen, als er von seinem Stiefvater eine alte Boombox mit Mikrophon geschenkt bekommen hatte und nahm seine ersten Rapversuche zu Instrumentalmusik von anderen Liedern auf. 2006 wurde er von Russell "Block" Spencer entdeckt und in dem Label "Block Entertainment" aufgenommen. Seine erste Single "It's Goin' Down" war ein Riesenerfolg und blieb mehrere Wochen in den Top 10 der amerikanischen Charts. Auch die zweite Single "I Know You See It" war erfolgreich und das Album "New Joc City" erreichte Platin. Seine dritte Single "1st Time " konnte aber nicht den Anschluss finden. Nachdem Robinson mit unterschiedlichsten Künstlern zusammengearbeitet hatte, unter anderem T-Pain, Danity Kane, Lil Boosie, 3LW u.v.m, brachte er sein Album "Hustlenomic$" am 28. August 2007 raus, auf dem er auch mit sehr vielen Künstlern wie z. B. The Game, Snoop Dogg, Gorilla Zoe, Trick Daddy, Diddy, Young Dro, Bun B, Jazze Pha, Rick Ross zusammenarbeitete. Sein Album starte auf Platz 3 der Billboard-Albumcharts, doch sank schnell ab. Seine erste Single "Coffee Shop" ,zusammen mit Gorilla Zoe, war ein mittelmäßiger Erfolg, wie auch seine zweite Single "Bottle Poppin", wieder mit Gorilla Zoe. Er brachte auch Videos für "Gettin to da money" und "I'm a G" heraus. Diskographie Alben * 2006: New Joc City * 2007: Hustlenomics Mixtapes * 2006: Joc of Spades * 2008: Joc Is Back Singles * 2005 :"Snap yo Fingers Cuz It's Goin' Down" (feat. Lil Jon) * 2006: "It's Goin' Down" (feat. Nitti) * 2006: "I Know You See It" (feat. Ms. B) * 2006: "1st Time " (feat. Marques Houston & Trey Songz) * 2007: "Coffee Shop" (feat. Gorilla Zoe) * 2007: "Bottle Poppin"(feat. Gorilla Zoe) * 2008: "Bookoo" Features * 2006: "I Love You" (Cheri Dennis featuring Jim Jones & Yung Joc) * 2006: "Bout It" (Yung Joc feat.3lW) * 2006: "Show Stopper" (Danity Kane featuring Yung Joc) * 2006: "Zoom" (Lil Boosie featuring Yung Joc) * 2006: "In the Hood" (Trae featuring Yung Joc & Big Pokey) * 2006: "Touching Everything" (Lil' Scrappy featuring Yung Joc) * 2007: "Clap On" (8-Ball & MJG featuring Yung Joc) * 2007: "Buy U a Drank (Shawty Snappin')" (T-Pain featuring Yung Joc) * 2007: "5000 Ones" (DJ Drama featuring Nelly, T.I., Yung Joc, Willie the Kid, Young Jeezy, & Twista) * 2007: "We Ready" (Boyz N Da Hood featuring Yung Joc) * 2007: "Portrait of Love" (Cheri Dennis featuring Yung Joc & Gorilla Zoe) * 2008: "Killa" (Cherish featuring Yung Joc) * 2008: "Don't Know How to Act" (Flo Rida featuring Yung Joc) * 2008: "Get Like Me" (David Banner featuring Yung Joc, Chris Brown, & Jim Jones) * 2008: "Lookin' Boy" (Hot Stylz featuring Yung Joc) * 2008: "So Fly" (Slim featuring Yung Joc) * 2009: "Beep" (Bobby Valentino featuring Yung Joc) * 2009: "Imma Put It on Her" (Day26 feat. P. Diddy & Yung Joc) }} Kategorie:Rapper (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:Geboren 1983 Kategorie:Mann en:Yung Joc it:Yung Joc Kategorie:Alle Artikel